bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Higher Angels
Higher Angels are the upper class of angels, not only more powerful than the Lower and Middle Angels, but are the strongest, fastest, and most powerful angels under God's command. The Higher Angels were granted corporal bodies when they were created, which are superior to human bodies (immortal, more resistant to damage and have wings). The higher Angels have three specific classes: Seraphim, Archangels, and Cherubim. Appearances/Characteristics When Higher Angels are disembodied, their spiritual form is similar to that of a Lower and Middle Angel a floating head made up of light, except instead of white, they are golden with a greenish hue. When they were created, Higher Angels were given bodies that are almost identical to the bodies given to humans. They are able to unfurl large feathery wings at will, allowing them to fly, fight, and protect themselves. One sphere of Higher Angels, the Cherubim, are known to have light-brownish-orange irises as well. Higher Angel Spheres Seraphim The first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful class of angel in all of Heaven, the Seraphim have power that surpasses those of all others, including the Archangels. Also known as "The Original Angels", there are fifteen Seraphim siblings comprise the original order of angels: Oracle, the first born of the majestic Seraphim, twin siblings Barachiel and Matorius, twin siblings Azrael and Nazareth, twin brothers Amos and Sorath, Laylah, the middle born of the majestic Seraphim, twin sisters Noma and Anita, twin siblings Thiel and Barbatos, twin brothers Shachath and Evtoth, and Eartheia, the last born of the majestic Seraphim. They are the direct beholders of God as they encircle his throne. They are a whole other type of Angelic being, who rank the highest angels in Heaven, higher than Gate Keepers, Thrones, Virtues, Dominions, Malakhim, Principalities, Powers, Cherubim, and even the Archangels. Seraphs are near-supremely powerful celestials who can easily overpower, kill, and smite the highest-tier ghosts, pagans, monsters, demons, and just about anything else for that matter. Being endowed with unimaginably incalculable god-like powers like: Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Supreme Strength, Advanced Telekinesis, Holy White Light, Advanced Biokinesis, Near-Unlimited Teleportation, etc. Next to the Primordial Beings, the Seraphim are the most powerful celestial beings in all of existence. Seraphim function as liaisons between God and the other angels and their powers are imbued within them and if they fall or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. There were originally 13, but now there is only one in existence: Oracle. This is due to the fact that the others defied God and Oracle was ordered to kill them. Oracle is almost as powerful as God. He is the strongest and most powerful celestial creature in existence. He often acts as the voice of God. Before creation, together with God, the Seraphim, including Oracle, took part in a terrible war with The Darkness. This war resulted in The Darkness being locked away. Archangels The seven eldest, highest, and most powerful class of God's angels in Heaven (next to Oracle) and Heaven's original leaders and controllers in God's absence, Archangels are the chief angels of high rank and reputation. They were the only ones to have seen his face, with the exceptions of Oracle, Metatron, and Gadreel. As generals in God's army, Archangels are responsible for religion and looking after holy relics. Archangels largely serve as the generals of Heaven, and are immensely powerful and very fierce celestials, with the lower angel orders reporting to them. They are far more powerful than any other angelic rank (with the exception of Seraphs), being imbued with near unimaginable and immeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. The seven Archangels siblings that comprise the first order of angels were born in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Archangels have a human form, magnificent feathered wings, and wear armor when necessary. They use their wings for flight, to communicate with other angels, as forceful weapons, and as impenetrable shields. When their wings are retracted, Archangels appear indistinguishable from humans. Archangels are highly skilled warriors endowed with incredible strength far superior to that of both humans and their angel brethren. They have heightened senses and heal quickly, but are not indestructible. They can be killed, but only with Empyrean steel. They are apparently the only known angels to have met God personally (if one doesn't count Oracle's and Metatron's statements about God), and therefore believed to have been the angels Ariel described, including herself. There are at only five archangels alive now; Michael is still in Heaven but is no longer commander, Lucifer is currently sealed in his Cage, Ariel is Oracle's second in command, Raphael is the lowest-ranking archangel, and Gabriel is Oracle's third in command, as both Uriel and Sariel were killed by Oracle. Cherubim The Cherubim are a whole other type of angelic being, who rank higher than Powers, Principalities, Malakhim, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Ophanim. The lowest members of the higher-tier class of angels, Cherubim rank above lower angels but below the Archangels and Oracle, and are more powerful than lower angels but still much less than archangels or Oracle. The Cherubim are a warrior class of angel. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. When God cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, he placed cherubim at the entrances to block their return. Zachariah, for example, is Camael's direct superior. Other confirmed Cherubs include Gadreel and Emmanuel. The Cherubim are immensely powerful celestials who can overpower and smite high tier demons. They are also strong enough to smite almost any monster and have been shown to possess incredible powers, such as Holy White Light and advanced Biokinesis. Cherubim function as liaisons between archangels and regular angels and, like the archangels, their powers are imbued within them, and if they fall from or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Species